La Reine des Damnés
by Selina Lex
Summary: Après un sommeil de 145 ans, Bella se réveille dans une salle remplie de vampires. Cela tombe bien, elle a faim... Mais va t elle tomber sur plus fort qu'elle ? Quand on ne sait qui de Edward ou de Bella maîtrise la situation...
1. Chapter 1

_**La Reine des Damnés**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

_**Résumé : Après un sommeil de 145 ans, Bella se réveille dans une salle remplie de vampires. Cela tombe bien, elle a faim... Mais va t elle tomber sur plus fort qu'elle ?**_

_**Playlist :**_

_**U2 – Vertigo**_

_**Kylie Minogue – Two Hearts**_

_**Beyoncé - Diva**_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Dans la fumée de sa cigarette, Edward vérifie, une dernière fois, l'adresse notée sur le post-it qu'Alice lui a donné dans l'après midi. Il relève la tête et observe l'obscure demeure qui se dresse devant lui.

Majestueux mais sinistre au possible, l'imposant manoir donne plus envie de s'enfuir en courant plutôt que d'y pénétrer.

Mais il n'a pas le choix. Si l'information est correcte, une réunion importante doit avoir lieu ce soir même. Le jeune homme regarde sa montre. Cela fait déjà quelques minutes qu'elle a dû débuté. La bande de vampires qui a élue domicile dans ce lieu est déjà responsable d'une dizaine de morts et une demi douzaine de disparitions. Cette mission vient directement des Volturis. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser.

Après avoir lancé son mégot dans une flaque d'eau, Edward remet la note dans sa poche et remonte le col de sa veste. Il retire une poussière invisible de son uniforme de lycéen puis saute avec habileté le grillage protégeant la propriété du monde extérieur et décroche la dague en platine et argent qu'il porte à la ceinture. Se défaisant aisément des différents gardes positionnés autour de la maison, il entre ensuite, sans trop de difficultés, à l'intérieur. Il traverse le grand hall ainsi que le séjour.

Le silence des lieux l'incite à ranger sa dague fétiche dans son étui, mais il reste sur ses gardes. Il allume une nouvelle cigarette quand le crépitement statique de son oreillette se fait entendre.

« Edward... Edward... Tu m'entends ? ».

Le jeune homme soupire. Point de vue discrétion, son équipe n'est vraiment pas douée. Enfin, certains membres de son équipe. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a Alice ? ».

« Soit prudent. Jasper et Emmett sont encore en mission et ne seront pas là avant un moment, pour t'aider. Tu n'aurais jamais dû y aller tout seul. ».

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je joue juste les éclaireurs. Je ne ferais rien de trop périlleux. ».

« D'accord, mais fais attention... J'ai du mal à... discerner... Allo ?... Ton avenir !... Edward ? … Tu m'entends ? ». Un nouveau crépitement lui signale la fin de communication.

Edward parcoure, sans encombre, le reste des pièces, sans déceler quoi que ce soit d'anormal. Il réfléchit. Pourquoi la maison serait elle gardé par de redoutables vampires si il ne s'y passe rien. Il se concentre et finit par entendre le bourdonnement des pensées d'un groupe d'individus puis une série de hurlements, étouffés par la distance mais assez fort pour qu'il puisse discerner leurs emplacements. Le jeune homme trouve l'accès à la cave et entame une descente sous terre. Au bout de quelques minutes, le chemin sinueux finit par s'ouvrir sur une gigantesque pièce où sont réunis une vingtaine de personnes.

Maintenant, Edward sait d'où provenaient les cris. Deux jeunes femmes viennent d'être sacrifiées sur un autel et leur sang coule à profusion des nombreuses incisions dont elles ont été victimes. Plusieurs personnes, enveloppées de capes et de capuches récupèrent le liquide dans de grands calices et les déposent devant une fresque à taille humaine, accrochée au mur.

Celle ci semble faite de pierre volcanique. Elle représente une jeune femme endormie, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les cheveux en halo et entourée de fleurs. La pièce est très détaillée et subtilement sculptée en relief. Edward a du mal à détacher son regard. Ses oreilles bourdonnent et il lui semble presque entendre son cœur,au rythme ralenti, battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il lui faut cette fresque.

Se sentant d'humeur vindicative et quitte à opter pour un choix, Edward prend celui de la surprise. Vu que, de toutes les façons, il est à un contre vingt, ses solutions sont assez limitées. Il jette sa clope, sort une autre dague de ses poches et commence son parcours meurtrier jusqu'à la fresque.

Les vampires tentent, coûte que coûte, de l'intercepter dans sa progression. Il parvient à en éliminer un bon nombre quand, dans l'affolement général, un des 'prêtres' fait tomber son calice directement sur la fresque.

Au bout de quelques secondes, un craquement se fait entendre, secouant la grotte dans ses fondations. Puis un sifflement, telle de la vapeur qui s'échapperait dû à une trop grande pression. Les vampires arrêtent de combattre et se tournent, comme un seul homme, vers la fresque. Edward ne s'appesantit pas sur cette diversion inespérée et en profite pour finir quelques gardes.

Mais contre toute attente, des renforts vampiriques arrivent. Edward ne les avait décelé ni à l'intérieur ni même dans les alentours. Le jeune homme se retrouve rapidement encerclé. Il scrute la salle du regard, comptant le nombre de personnes entre lui, la fresque et la sortie mais il constate aussi certains prêtres qui prient et psalmodient furieusement devant ce qui reste de la fresque brisée et recouverte de sang.

Edward passe sa langue paresseusement sur la lame de sa dague ensanglantée, savourant l'énergie nouvelle que le sang de vampire lui procure. Si un de ses frères, Superman ou même Bob l'Éponge n'arrivent pas pour faire diversion, il est cuit.

Le jeune homme sourit, narquois. « Vous êtes pile à l'heure. Je commençais justement à m'ennuyer sérieusement. ».

Certains vampires, confiants, se rapprochent de lui dangereusement quand un nouveau craquement, bien plus fort celui là, se fait ressentir. Si puissant qu'un mélange de débris et de plâtre tombe sur eux, créant un nuage de poussière providentiel. Le temps qu'Edward trouve un endroit où s'abriter et qu'il refasse un état des lieux, la situation a changé. Du tout au tout.

La plupart des vampires gisent à terre, certains morts, d'autres dans un piteux état. Les prêtres qui tentent encore de s'enfuir, tombent un à un, criant de douleur quand une ombre passe sur eux. Edward recule de quelques pas, il ne parvient pas à déterminer quel est ce nouvel ennemi. Il se poste au milieu de la grande salle, tout autour de lui n'est qu'amoncellement de cadavres vulgairement entaillés et de débris. L'ombre tel un brouillard noir, s'attaque aux derniers survivants avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres de lui. Il se baisse, prenant une pose de combat, une dague dans chaque main, prêt à en découdre. Il n'entend rien. Aucune pensée, aucun son. De tous ses sens, seuls sa vue et son odorat repèrent le danger. Une odeur de fleurs. Jasmin ? Freezia ?

Edward réfléchit. Comment se battre contre quelque chose qui n'a pas de forme ? Il tourne sa tête brusquement. Un vampire tente encore de s'échapper, l'ombre qui semble avoir suivi le mouvement de tête d'Edward, fonce sur le prêtre. Elle l'entoure et le vide de sa source vitale. Le cadavre exsangue tombe au sol, lourdement.

Edward observe autour de lui et se rend compte qu'en effet, tous les corps sont secs et décharnés. Son attention retourne vers l'ombre. Il sourit et dit.

« Tu seras peut être mon dernier combat, mais je jure de trouver un moyen de t'emmener avec moi... en enfer... ». Il relie ses dagues ensemble pour qu'elles ne forment plus qu'une et s'enfuit de la salle des sacrifices, au sol imbibé de sang frais, pour tenter de trouver un terrain plus à découvert.

Edward extermine tous les vampires sur son chemin, un sourire presque dément déforme ses traits. Son esprit tourne à plein régime, tentant de trouver une solution avant que son adversaire lui tombe dessus, car il sait que l'ombre le poursuit, vidant de leur sang toutes personnes la séparant d'Edward. Aurait il enfin trouvé un adversaire à sa mesure ?

À deux mètres au dessus du sol, l'ombre semble se métamorphoser. Ce qui n'était qu'une évanescence paraît devenir de plus en plus solide. De plus en plus humaine. En moins d'une minute, une silhouette féminine s'approche de lui. Une fois à quelques mètres, elle s'arrête, se frotte la bouche avec sa manche et dit.

« C'était infect. Ils sont dégoutants... ».

Edward prend le temps de la considérer. Une jeune femme, pas plus d'une vingtaine d'années, se tient devant lui. Elle pose un pied léger sur le sol en marbre froid et sourit au contact. Elle n'a pour seul vêtement qu'une simple chemise qui peine à cacher un corps voluptueux et magnifique. De longs cheveux bruns aux reflets dorés forment un halo autour de sa tête. Edward se dit en souriant qu'elle est la plus belle femme qu'il n'aurait jamais vu mais, qu'elle le serait encore plus si son menton et sa chemise n'étaient pas dégoulinants du sang de ses victimes.

« ...Le pire est que je ne suis pas rassasiée... ». Elle fait encore un pas vers lui. Elle ouvre ses grands yeux dorés et tend son bras vers lui. Edward est assez près pour remarquer les symboles et runes qui sont tatoués en doré sur la peau de la jeune femme. L'odeur de fleurs l'enivre, lui faisant perdre un peu plus pied. Elle passe une main douce sur sa joue et effleure son cou, écartant au passage les mèches bronze qui barrent le passage jusqu'à la peau d'Edward. « Toi, grâce à qui mon sommeil a été interrompu… Donnes moi... ».

Edward, l'esprit embué, tombe à terre. D'un simple geste, la jeune femme le repousse vers un fauteuil à proximité. Une fois installé, elle s'approche de lui et se place à califourchon, sur ses genoux. Face à lui, elle inspire un grand coup, s'enivrant de la senteur masculine du jeune homme à sa merci. « … ton sang. ». Elle lape une première fois la peau tendre de son cou avant d'y plonger ses crocs. Sous la douleur, Edward reprend conscience.

« ...Vampire ! ». Edward ressasse tout ce qu'il a pu apprendre des vampires depuis qu'il les traque et qu'il vit avec certains. Il connait beaucoup de pouvoirs mais jamais il n'a vu un vampire se nourrir d'un autre de son espèce, ni même avec de tels capacités.

Plutôt que de chercher à se défendre, comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal, l'esprit d'Edward se laisse emporter par un déferlement de sensations. Le jeune homme n'a point connu de situations plus érotiques que celle ci. La jeune vampire semble prendre son temps et apprécier la proie qu'il est devenu. Délaissant les trous que ses crocs ont fait, elle le lèche, remontant jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'elle mord doucement, le long de sa mâchoire carré et finissant sur sa bouche, parcourant du bout de sa langue les lèvres fines d'Edward et accédant sans difficulté à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Les papilles du jeune homme sont émoustillées par le goût de sang de vampire, de miel et de son propre sang.

Elle passe une dernière fois sa langue sur les plaies qui se referment grâce à son venin, et se pourlèche le bout des doigts où il reste quelques gouttes du sang d'Edward.

Il relève un peu la tête, son regard caché par ses cheveux. « Moi, c'est Edward et toi ? Qui es tu ? ».

« Je suis Bella... ». La jeune femme se pose sur l'accoudoir, dos à lui, et face à une fenêtre, semblant observer un point dans l'horizon. « … Du clan des Swan... Ton intervention dans la salle des damnés, m'a réveillée... Les prêtres n'ont pas eu le temps de maudire le sang sacrificiel avant d'en baigner la fresque...Seul du sang pur pouvait me libérer... ». Elle se penche un peu plus vers lui, ses yeux dorés scintillants malgré l'obscurité ambiante. « Pour t'en remercier... je ne te tuerais pas. ». Elle ôte une mèche plus longue que les autres sur le front d'Edward et pose un regard presque bienveillant sur les yeux verts émeraudes de sa victime. « Ton sang est délicieux Edward, saches le... et tu m'attires beaucoup... c'est un vrai supplice de te laisser alors que je suis encore si faible. ».

Bella se redresse totalement et se tourne fébrilement pour le laisser là quand, la main du jeune homme lui saisit le poignet. Surprise, elle se retourne vers lui et il resserre son étreinte. Avant même qu'elle ne tente de se débattre, il lui dit.

« Tu comptes t'en aller ainsi, après avoir fait ce qu'il te chante ? ». Un sourire en coin narquois s'inscrit sur son visage. « Petite fille gâtée... Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières d'abord ! ».

Elle tente de se débattre. « Lâches moi humain ! ». Edward passe un objet autour de son poignet et fait de même sur celui de la vampire. Il dit rapidement une incantation et les deux bracelets s'illuminent, le clip de leurs fermetures disparaissant dans les maillons. En tirant à nouveau sur le bras gracile de Bella, le jeune homme l'attire contre lui et elle se retrouve assise sur lui, de nouveau à califourchon, sur le grand fauteuil. Elle tente à nouveau de se débattre, inquiète par le bijou à son bras et au fait qu'elle se soit fait berner par cet homme qu'elle pensait sans défense.

Il la retient prisonnière contre lui, elle sent dans son dos, le torse musclé de son geôlier. Une main large passe sur son ventre velouté alors que l'autre retient son poignet en arrière.

« Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps tu dormais là dessous mais, dis toi que le monde a bien changé. Comment un vulgaire humain serait parvenu à rester en vie dans cet endroit remplit de vampires ? Je serais sorti de ce trou sans ton aide Bella et tu te permets de me prendre de haut ? ». Sa main continue son ascension jusqu'à la poitrine de la vampire, soupesant ses seins, ronds et lourds sous sa paume. « Leçon numéro un chérie. Quand tu prends... attends toi à recevoir. ».

Bella se rend compte qu'elle ne parvient pas à blesser son partenaire et qu'au contraire son bracelet lui envoie une décharge à chacun de ses mouvements agressifs envers lui. Celui ci lui attrape son autre main qui était encore libre et maintient les deux avec une seule des siennes. Il retire sa cravate en souriant. « tsk tsk tsk... vilaine fille que voilà. Tu ne devrais rien tenter contre moi car ton bracelet t'en punirai aussitôt... Belle invention que voilà n'est ce pas. ». Il noue les poignets de la jeune femme, derrière son dos. « Ma cravate est emplie de venin de loup... Tu sais ce que ça veut dire pas vrai ? ».

Edward repousse les longs cheveux de la jeune femme assise sur lui. Il lui tourne la tête sur le coté afin de pouvoir étudier son visage. L'air farouche et le feu de son regard l'attise encore plus, il lui saisit la nuque et la mordille fougueusement, à plusieurs reprises. Bella sursaute quand il lui mord ensuite la lèvre et qu'il récupère le sang qui en découle.

« En plus d'être une très belle femme, ton sang est un vrai nectar. ». Il se redresse et la repositionne doucement sur lui. Edward lui écarte les jambes, souriant sur le fait que leurs situations sont maintenant inversées. « Je vais faire en sorte que tu te rappelles ton retour à la vie... ». D'un geste, il lui arrache sa chemise. Bella tente de s'enfuir mais il la retient. « Je n'en ai pas encore finis avec toi... ». Il lui tourne la tête à nouveau. « Regardes moi... ». Le regard fier et doré affronte le sien. Il l'embrasse à nouveau. Edward explore sa bouche et la presse un peu plus contre lui. Bella soupire, elle ressent ses lèvres chaudes et ses mains partout sur son corps. Une de ses mains repose sur son sein et son pouce titille son téton. Il semble complétement absorbé par ce qu'il fait. À chaque action passée, il cambre ses hanches, frottant son érection contre elle. Bella essaie une nouvelle fois de détacher son lien mais le frottement provoque des brulures intenses sur ses poignets.

« Oh... Mon dieu... cette odeur. C'est si doux... Tu sens si bon... ». Edward l'observe. Elle se tient à sa merci, les yeux clos. Sa peau de plus en plus réactive semble s'éveiller à mesure que le temps passe. Il sourit. Elle est si facile et malléable. Le corps de Bella ondule sous les caresses qu'il lui prodigue. Elle secoue sa tête, ses cheveux faisant tournoyer un peu plus son odeur enivrante. Edward respire profondément, l'odeur florale emplissant ses poumons.

Bella semble perdre haleine, sa poitrine se levant et retombant au rythme qu'il conduit. Sa peau est parfaitement rosée, douce et tiède. Edward la glisse doucement sur le coté et commence à poser des baisers sur sa poitrine. Son nez redescendant le long de son sternum, respirant son odeur. Bella demande. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? ».

Les lèvres toujours contre sa peau, Edward gronde. « Je vais te montrer qui je suis. ». Elle frissonne.

« Oh mon dieu... Je me vengerais Edward... Tu ne sais pas qui je suis...».

Il sourit, toujours contre la peau douce. « Je t'en prie. Ne te gêne pas pour moi. ». Sa main saisit un sein et il commence à en sucer le contour. Il tient parfaitement dans sa paume. Sa langue suit le chemin des runes et idéogrammes qui courent sur la peau de la vampire laissant une trainée brulante et humide.

Edward déteste le tissu qui les séparent. Il arrache sa propre chemise, avec une petite pensée pour son uniforme scolaire dont il aura à justifier la destruction auprès d'Alice. Il reprend ensuite son entreprise. Bella gémit. « Détaches moi, s'il te plait. ». D'un mouvement rapide, il détache le lien qui emprisonne la jeune femme mais rattache aussitôt un de ses poignets à l'accoudoir. Il lèche ensuite le poignet libre mais ensanglanté pour en refermer les plaies. Elle gémit à nouveau. Le son se réverbérant contre le torse d'Edward. Bella tente à nouveau de s'écarter de lui mais l'attache la maintien en place.

Edward gronde devant sa tentative. D'une main, il la repose sur lui. Ses doigts arrachent ce qu'il reste de la chemise de Bella et malaxe vigoureusement la chair nouvellement exposée. Sous son contact, elle est la lueur qui éclaire toute la noirceur de son âme. Il griffe son dos, de ses dents, mais sans pour autant en déchirer la peau translucide.

Mais ça ne lui suffit plus.

Edward passe sa main entre les cuisses de la jeune femme, qui émet une douce plainte quand il frotte délicatement son clitoris. Elle écarte un peu plus ses jambes et le jeune homme peut sentir l'excitation de sa partenaire.

« Je veux que tu saches que je ne suis jamais si brutal habituellement. ». Sans plus de préambule, Edward s'enfonce en elle. Doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus profondément. « Normalement, je ferais passer ton désir avant le mien... ».

Bella crie presque sous le choc de la pénétration. « Pourquoi ? … Pourquoi moi ? ». Ses seins se balancent sous chacun des coups de reins du mortel sur lequel elle est assise.

« Parce que tu es spéciale Bella...Je me devais de t'avoir... chacune de mes cellules te réclament. ». Elle frémit sous la douceur de sa voix. Lui continue à l'entrainer vers un plaisir qu'elle pensait perdu. Leur ébat rend l'air épais et intense. Quand cette tension parvient au nez de Bella, elle sent sa bouche s'emplir de venin et ses crocs sont plus que proéminents.

« Pourquoi suis je si spéciale à tes yeux ? Tu ne sais pas qui je suis. ».

Il lui lèche la joue. « Mon instinct me dicte toujours ma conduite. ». Edward accélère la vitesse et la brutalité de sa cadence, la tenant fermement par les hanches pour qu'elle soit obligée de ressentir intensément chacun de ses mouvements. Toujours de dos, Bella penche sa tête en arrière, et la repose sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Edward se détourne un instant, sans pour autant arrêter son administration, et retire une de ses dagues de son étui. La lame scintille sous la lumière blafarde d'un rayon de lune. « Quitte à aller en Enfer... ». Il crée une entaille dans le cou de la jeune femme. « … Autant y aller avec classe. ». Il ressent une envie intense, presque douloureuse, de boire un peu du sang de Bella. De partager quelque chose de plus concret que le simple acte physique. Jamais auparavant, il n'a eu besoin ou désiré boire le sang d'un vampire pour autre chose que de combattre ou d'accroitre ses capacités. Alors qu'il lape goulument le mélange de sang et de venin qui s'échappe de la plaie, Bella gémit, halète et se cambre en proie à la douce torture que l'aspiration provoque.

« Edward... Oh mon dieu... Continues... ».

Elle tourne la tête vers lui et le scrute de ses yeux dorés. Bella sourit, tous crocs dehors. De ce sourire inquiétant et sûr de lui qui dit, souvent à Edward, que la personne sait quelque chose qu'il ignore et, que cela ne lui plaira pas.

Comme Alice qui utilise sa carte de paiement pour une de ses frénésies de shopping ou quand il risque de perdre de la vie quand il découvre la nouvelle folie que Rosalie a installé sur son Aston Martin... Ce genre de sourire là.

La dague effleure, à présent, un des seins de la vampire. Edward appuie légèrement et le sang goutte doucement de l'incision. Il s'abreuve ensuite de la liqueur avant que la plaie ne se referme. Bella crisse sous l'effet de sa bouche sur sa poitrine. Edward tend son avant bras et plante la pointe de sa dague dedans. Sans attendre la vampire y plonge ses crocs. Elle aspire quelques secondes avant de refermer la blessure et de lécher la lame.

Au même moment, l'un comme l'autre pensent qu'ils sont au paradis. Toujours prisonnière d'Edward et empalée sur son membre, Bella jouit violemment. Un frisson la parcoure, provoquant un milliard de décharges électriques sous sa peau. Elle murmure son prénom, encore et encore.

Edward est surpris de l'intensité de sa réaction. Lui même a énormément de mal à se retenir surtout que son sexe est pris dans un étau velouté. Il revient pourtant sur terre quand Bella lui demande.

« Edward... Détaches moi... ».

Le jeune homme fait mine de ne pas écouter. Il la mord tendrement à l'épaule avant d'y poser son front. Il passe ses bras autour de la taille de la vampire. « Je ne peux pas Bella... Je sais que tu me tueras si je le fais. ».

« Comptes tu me tuer quand on aura fini ? ».

De plus en plus fort. Edward accélère son rythme. De plus en plus vite. Son front perle sous l'effort qu'il produit.

« Non Bella. Je voulais uniquement te donner une leçon. ».

Bella se mord la lèvre, tentant de s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir à nouveau. Ses paupières sont closes. Elle dit d'une voix rauque. « Je devrais te tuer pour une telle humiliation... Mais pour le moment continues... Donnes moi tout ce que tu as... ».

S'en est trop pour Edward. « Tes désirs sont des ordres, princesse... ». Il la déplace pour qu'elle prenne appui sur l'accoudoir où elle est retenue, et passe une main langoureuse le long de son dos, ses doigts longeant les dessins obscurs qui parcourent son corps. Ensuite, son va et vient est agressif, son membre qui ne demande qu'à relâcher cette pression qui le maintien si dur, sort presque entièrement du corps de Bella avant d'y retourner viscéralement. Il la redresse un peu, changeant son angle d'entrée et amplifiant leurs plaisirs. Quand il passe sa main devant elle et qu'il pince doucement le clitoris engorgé de Bella, Edward parvient à les faire basculer dans une nouvelle extase. Sa semence chaude est projetée en elle presque au même moment où le corps de Bella se met à trembler sous l'intensité de sa jouissance.

Edward reste penché sur Bella durant plusieurs minutes, tentant de reprendre ses esprits et de trouver un bon moyen de s'en sortir en vie. Il finit par reculer, il regarde autour de lui et récupère sa veste. Fouillant dans sa poche, il retire son paquet de cigarettes et en dégage une. Il réajuste son jeans et se tourne vers la jeune femme. « Comment tu te sens ? ».

Bella, quant à elle, tente de récupérer un peu. Elle halète encore un peu et ses crocs sont encore sortis. Faut comprendre tout de même, elle vient de se réveiller d'un sommeil de 145 ans et elle est parvenue à trouver, en l'espace d'une soirée, l'homme qui partagera le reste de sa vie. Enfin, si elle ne le tue pas avant.

Elle s'assoit sur le fauteuil, les jambes croisées sur l'accoudoir opposé à sa main attachée. La vampire, à l'apparence si juvénile, a finit de jouer. Elle observe Edward qui cherche son briquet. Quand il remarque qu'elle s'est remise de ses émotions, sans un mot, il lui tend sa chemise. En remerciement, elle claque des doigts. La cigarette s'allume, surprenant Edward. Il se tourne vers Bella et lui lance un regard noir.

« Tu maitrises le feu ? ».

Bella sourit. « Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui je suis ? ». Le jeune homme hoche la tête. La vampire se redresse et avance vers lui. Edward fronce les sourcils. Elle ne devrait pas pouvoir se déplacer vu qu'elle est encore attachée. Bella remarque son regard et fait. « Oups... Tu n'as tout de même pas cru que tes jouets avaient une quelconque influence sur moi ? ». Elle soupire. « Mon dieu... Tu m'as pris tellement d'énergie que je vais devoir reprendre un repas entier. ».

Edward sourit. « Est ce que tu as faim ? ». Il attire Bella vers lui. Elle ne se rend pas compte de l'effet qu'elle lui fait, avec sa chemise à peine attachée, et ses grands yeux dorés qui respirent l'innocence. Elle se mord la lèvre et acquiesce. Il passe une main tranquille dans les longues boucles brunes et dit. « Je vais apaiser ta faim... ».

Edward prend sa dague et se coupe au niveau du cou. Bella écarquille ses yeux et se retire de son étreinte. « Tu es dingue ! ». Elle n'arrive pas pour autant à se détacher des gouttes de sang qui coulent sur son torse. Sa langue nettoie rapidement la trainée rouge et se délecte de la plaie. Le jeune homme passe sa main dans la chemise de la jeune femme et lui murmure à l'oreille.

« N'oublies pas que ton corps sert de paiement. ». Bella tente de reculer mais le bras autour de sa taille la maintient fermement en place. Il lui embrasse doucement la joue et ajoute, nettoyant la lame de sa dague avec sa langue.

« Le Maître n'est pas celui qui se nourrit... mais celui qui parvient à te nourrir. ». Edward passe ses doigts dans la nuque de la vampire et avec une légère pression, elle repose ses lèvres fraiches sur la plaie de son cou.

En moins d'une minute, Edward est déjà prêt à lui arracher la chemise qu'elle porte. Mais, Bella tourne sa tête vers la porte d'entrée et disparaît dans un brouillard noir.

« EDWARD ! ». Le jeune homme se tourne brutalement, reconnaissant la voix d'Alice.

La petite vampire lui tombe dans les bras, lui coupant le souffle. Rosalie entre, à son tour dans la pièce. « Mon dieu... Tu es censé être en pleine enquête, alors pourquoi ça sent le sexe à dix miles ? ».

Edward passe sa main dans ses cheveux et n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'Alice lui tend un sac. « Où est ce qu'elle est ? J'ai eu le droit à quelques images durant tout notre voyage... Je veux la rencontrer. Où est elle ? ».

Emmett rit à gorge déployée. « C'est la première fois que j'ai pu voir une vampire rougir Eddie ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais j'ai cru que Jaz allait nous faire une combustion spontanée. ».

Edward tire une bouffée de sa cigarette, lève la tête et tente de chercher l'ombre qui trahirait la présence de Bella. Du bruit se fait entendre en haut. Ils lèvent tous la tête et écoutent la douche centenaire qui s'ébranle.

Jasper et Carlisle entrent ensuite dans la maison, ils traversent le hall et les rejoignent dans le séjour. Jasper tourne la tête en tous sens, avant d'attraper Edward par le col et de l'encastrer dans le mur le plus proche.

« OU EST CE QU'ELLE EST ? OU EST ELLE ? ».

Carlisle et Emmett parviennent à les séparer quand Edward remarque le brouillard qui vient d'entrer dans la salle. Il sourit et montre d'un hochement de tête la direction du nuage noir.

Jasper semble perdu. Il bégaie. « Est ce... Est ce bien vous ? Est ce que j'ai fini par vous retrouver ? Ma Reine...». Il pose un genou à terre, et penche sa tête en signe de soumission.

Tout le monde est choqué de son geste. Le nuage noir s'étend jusque lui. C'est la seconde fois qu'Edward a l'occasion d'observer la transformation solide de la vampire mais il est encore impressionné.

Le regard plein de compassion, Bella se pose devant Jasper. D'une voix mélodieuse, elle répond, touchant à peine la tête du vampire agenouillé. « Jasper, mon ami. Je suis de retour. ».

Carlisle resté en retrait, scrute le visage de Bella. La reconnaissance le frappe telle la foudre sur un arbre et il s'abaisse tout autant. « Excusez mon impolitesse, je ne vous avais point reconnu. ».

Bella sourit. « Vous êtes pardonné. Cela fait près de cent cinquante ans que nous nous étions revus... Je peux comprendre le doute... ». Elle tourne sa tête vers Edward qui se rallume nonchalamment une cigarette. « Certains n'attendent pas dix minutes avant d'exprimer leur mécontentement. ».

Celui ci hausse les épaules mais ne dit rien.

Bella s'écarte du groupe et dirige ses pas vers le fauteuil qui a servi à leurs ébats passionnés. Elle se penche, la chemise d'Edward recouvrant à peine son derrière pour ramasser un objet brillant au sol. Edward gronde violemment quand il remarque les yeux baladeurs des mâles de sa famille et qu'il entend leurs pensées. Une jalousie accompagnée d'un sentiment de propriété prennent dorénavant place quand Bella est concernée, depuis quand, il ne le sait pas mais le sentiment est assez fort pour qu'il ai des envies de meurtres envers sa famille.

Bella s'approche de lui, puis montre son poignet pour qu'il rattache le bracelet. Il s'exécute, sans un mot. Elle tourne ensuite, son cou gracile vers Jasper avant de se diriger vers lui. « Jasper, je suis encore très fatiguée, peux tu veiller à ma sécurité le temps que je récupère mes pouvoirs ? ».

Contre toute attente, elle pose un baiser sur la joue d'Edward. « Ravie de t'avoir rencontré. C'était... Intéressant. ».

Jasper fait de gros yeux. Son regard passe d'Edward à Bella avant de retourner vers Edward. « Bien entendu ? Hum... Oui... ma Reine. ». Il saisit la vampire et la porte telle une princesse vers l'extérieur.

Edward prend une bouffée de sa cigarette et demande. « J'ai bien entendu ? Jasper l'a appelé Ma Reine ? ».

Carlisle s'approche de lui et pose une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son fils préféré. « Edward, tu as eu le privilège d'assister au réveil de la dernière descendante du Premier des Vampires. ».

Edward soupire et passe sa main dans ses cheveux. « Elle a bien caché son jeu... ». Il finit sa cigarette et sourit. « J'ai encore une ou deux leçons à lui apprendre pourtant. ».

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_**C'est mon premier OS.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez car c'est ainsi que je progresse.**_

_**Je suis désolée car toujours pas de publication de princes prévue... j'ai trop de choses dans la tête et je ne parviens pas à me concentrer sur cette fic.**_

_**Merci à toutes les personnes qui me laisseront un commentaire et à celles qui prendront tout de même le temps de passer par là.**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**La Reine des Damnés**

**Création de Lex Lina**

**xoxo**

**Playlist :**

**SLDGHMR – Deviate**

Une pluie battante s'abat sur Port Angeles, assombrissant de milliers de gouttes les rues déjà lugubres de la zone portuaire. Une jeune femme marche tranquillement. Elle est trempée de la racine de ses longs cheveux jusqu'à la pointe de ses escarpins, mais cela ne la perturbe pas.

Le nez en l'air, elle semble humer les odeurs aux alentours. Son nez se plisse. Le remugle de putréfaction et les émanations industrielles dues aux activités du port, couvrent à peine l'odeur sirupeuse et métallique du sang humain frais portée par la pluie. Elle tourne sa tête et suit la direction indiquée par son odorat.

Ses talons cliquètent sur le sol et vu l'heure tardive, le bruit fait écho entre les gigantesques hangars. Une goutte dégouline de son front, glissant sur sa joue pour tenir en équilibre sur son menton. Le bout de ses doigts ondule comme si elle pianotait un clavier invisible et là aussi, des perles de pluie prolongent sa gestuelle.

Ses yeux observent les environs. Les murs déjà griffés sont criblés de balles, en plus d'être tachetés de sang et, le sol est jonché de cadavres de vampires. Son sourcil se soulève. Mais, parmi les silhouettes étendues à terre, l'une d'entre elles attire particulièrement son attention. Bien qu'encore à une bonne dizaine de mètres, la jeune femme ressent la vie qui s'en échappe. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle accélère le pas.

_« Edward… Tes obsessions te font faire des erreurs… »._

Le corps, gisant dans un angle improbable, bouge fébrilement alors que les yeux d'Edward s'ouvrent brutalement. La voix de Bella se fait entendre directement dans son esprit et elle sait qu'il a horreur de cela. Il essaie de tourner la tête vers elle, mais malgré cet effort, son corps ne répond plus et semble bien décidé à lui faire horriblement mal.

_« Hey… Ils ne t'ont pas raté… C'est un spectacle plus pathétique que je ne pensais. »._

La vampire se baisse. Sa main dégage une mèche bronze, engluée de sang, qui gêne la vue du jeune homme. Étant cloué au sol, il ne peut voir que la pointe de ses escarpins avant qu'elle ne se penche, un peu plus, vers lui. _« Dis-moi Edward… Qu'est-ce que cela fait de perdre la vie ? De sentir ton cœur battre, luttant pour survivre, prêt à éclater sous la douleur… »._

Elle ramasse une des dagues argentées qui git au sol et reste agenouillée devant lui._ « Peut être devrais-je mettre fin à tes souffrances et arracher cet appendice afin de m'abreuver directement à la source ? »._ La lame effilée passe doucement au-dessus du torse d'Edward qui, vainement, tente de calmer son souffle déjà fébrile.

Dans un gargouillis grotesque, il parvient à dire. « Tu es venue… ».

Un sifflement douloureux s'échappe du torse d'Edward et la jeune femme sourit. Elle contemple le contraste entre les joues rouges du sang qui s'échappe de sa bouche, la larme qui coule sur l'arête de son nez et la pluie qui nettoie peu à peu ses blessures. Cette fois, elle dit d'une voix froide. « Je trouve cela injuste. Je sais que tu profites de cette situation, pas vrai ? Le fait que je ne parvienne pas à te détester. ».

Edward passe sa langue sur ses lèvres craquelées. « Tu te trompes. Elle n'est rien pour moi. ». Cette fois, dans un effort surhumain, il parvient à la regarder de face. Un néon placé juste au-dessus d'elle forme un halo de lumière autour de ses cheveux brillants de pluie. Avec sa peau laiteuse et son regard doré, elle pourrait passer pour un ange. Il lève sa main vers elle. « Jamais je n'aurais tenté de te faire souffrir ainsi. ».

Bella se redresse, ne trahissant aucune émotion. Cependant, elle marque une légère hésitation quand sa main effleure, presque par réflexe, le visage presque livide de celui qui l'a sorti de son sommeil. « Vu que j'ai parcouru tout ce chemin pour venir jusqu'ici, je vais en profiter pour te sauver. On ne peut pas vraiment te laisser là, ça fait un peu désordre. ». Bien que ses propos soient tintés d'ironie, c'est tout doucement, qu'elle pousse le cou du jeune homme et balaie les quelques graviers qui restent collés sur ses blessures. « Sois fort. Il faut que tu vives. ». Sa tête se redresse un instant, et sa bouche entrouverte laisse paraître l'éclat de ses crocs, juste avant qu'elle ne fonde sur la carotide palpitante d'Edward.

**xoxo**

« _Montres moi combien tu aimes ta reine… Viens et offre-moi ta vie…Ton venin frais… doux et alléchant, comme du miel…._ ». La femme se lèche doucement la lèvre inférieure. Le jeune vampire qu'elle tient sous sa coupe, saisit sa tête entre ses mains, en entendant la voix qui perce son esprit. « _Pensais-tu vraiment me battre ? Alors que tu n'es qu'un enfant. ». _Bien qu'il sache qu'il court à sa perte, mais ne parvenant pas à résister à son appel, le vampire s'offre en sacrifice devant sa Reine qui finit de le vider avant de lâcher le corps exsangue.

L'un d'entre eux, plus téméraire que les autres fait un pas en avant. « C'est toi qui devrais prier afin qu'on te laisse la vie sauve. ».

Bella sourit devant son apparence. Il est grand, blond et doté d'un beau regard, un peu gâché par ses pupilles rouges. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années humaines et, en tant que vampire, sentant la quantité de sang frais encore dans son corps, la femme sait déjà qu'il vient d'être transformé. Peut-être, depuis plus longtemps que les autres qui le suivent comme une ombre, mais un nouveau né tout de même. « Comment t'appelles-tu ? ».

Il garde son air décidé. « Riley. Cette armée est sous mes ordres. ».

Une soi-disant armée composée de gamins, agglutinée autour d'eux et, qui semble hésiter entre la fuite et le combat. Mais sur un geste de la main de Riley, ils reprennent de la contenance. _Un empathe ? Cela explique pas mal de chose…_ Tout un groupe s'apprête à lui tomber dessus quand elle se dématérialise, en ce nuage sombre et mortel qui la caractérise, fondant sur tous les vampires situés en première ligne près d'elle.

Au lieu d'exterminer le reste de la troupe et, reprenant sa forme humaine, Bella sent une présence dans le hangar, bien plus ancienne que les autres.

_Victoria..._

Celle qu'Edward recherchait et avec qui la reine a un compte à régler. Ses nerfs sont à vifs, un bref instant, embrasés par un mélange de colère, de jalousie et d'envie qu'elle parvient à réprimer. Elle gronde à l'attention de Riley. « Conduis-moi à ta créatrice. ».

Assise sur un trône de fortune, la rousse incendiaire offre un sourire sadique. « Cette odeur… Mélange d'ange et de démon. C'est excitant et elle émane de toi… ». Les membres de son armée s'écartent, laissant face à face les deux vampires. Victoria, confiante, est entourée de ses plus fidèles vassaux. « Je savais que tu finirais par nous rejoindre. Je suis ravie de voir que tu daignes nous faire grâce de ta royale présence. ».

Tout le corps de Bella montre clairement son dédain. « Je suppose que cela fait au moins une de nous… à mon époque, les rousses finissaient sur un bûcher plutôt que de tenter de dominer le monde avant la fin du semestre. ».

Victoria fait signe à son second et Riley lance une nouvelle vague d'attaque à son encontre. Durant le combat, la rousse tente de s'enfuir mais, Bella rattrape la vampire par le col juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne la fenêtre de toit par lequel elle comptait s'échapper. « Tututututu… Crois-tu que t'enfuir est la solution ? Affronte tes problèmes. ».

Les minutes passent et, encore assise, Victoria soupire de mécontentement tant elle aimerait vraiment être partout ailleurs. La vampire ne sait comment se tirer de là. Pourtant son instinct de survie, don bien plus prononcé que pour la plupart des autres de son espèce, lui a toujours permis de se sauver des situations périlleuses mais à présent… Rien que la scène qui se déroule autour d'elle lui donne des sueurs froides.

Bella effectue un véritable carnage, tuant un à un ces nouveaux vampires nés des crocs de Victoria. Elle secoue la latte de bois, récupérée sur une palette à proximité, avec laquelle elle a trucidé une partie de ses victimes. Une giclée de sang atteint Victoria au visage. Sa main essaie de se soulever pour l'en essuyer mais son cerveau ne parvient à diffuser l'information.

Son esprit ne comprend pas pourquoi elle est encore assise ici, dans ce hangar. Cela fait déjà bien longtemps que son cœur s'est arrêté et pourtant, la douleur qu'elle ressent à ce niveau est insupportable… jamais auparavant elle n'avait ressenti une telle douleur. Plus elle se démène et plus l'emprise mentale de Bella se fait brutale jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que ce combat-là est perdu. Victoria regarde alors, sans une once de remord, le reste de sa supposée armée se faire décimer. Sa poitrine se soulève et s'abaisse, ses mains sont fermées en poings serrés et ses yeux lanceraient des rayons destructeurs si elle en avait le don, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer avec quelle grâce la dernière reine des vampires exécute ses soldats. C'est juste une démonstration de force car la reine pourrait les tuer instantanément. Elle réfrène un sourire. Un nouveau plan de sortie se déroule dans son esprit.

Bella avance. Il y a une centaine d'années de cela, elle aurait eu les yeux embués d'un mélange de venin et de sang. Elle vient de tuer plus d'une trentaine de vampires, sa propre race, parce qu'elle est faible. Faible et jalouse. Ne sachant même pas si Edward mérite le fait qu'on ait de tels sentiments pour lui, mais cela la prend tellement au corps qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de l'évacuer. Des vagues de colère et de jalousie qui ne font que revenir afin de la consumer. _Où est Jasper ? Pourquoi n'est-il point là pour prendre soin d'elle ?_ Il faut quelqu'un pour rétablir sa part d'humanité. Son esprit est encore trop pollué du sang sacrificiel qu'elle a reçue quand elle était enfermée dans la fresque. Cela la rend hideusement émotionnelle.

Victoria tente encore de s'échapper, mais Bella la retient sur son siège. « Tu voulais être Reine ?…. Assumes jusqu'au bout. Je ne te laisserais pas partir. ». Ses propos sont interrompus par Riley mais il finit décapité par le pieu qu'elle gardait dans sa main. Son dernier regard se porte sur Victoria. Au moins, il ne saura jamais qu'elle ne l'aimait absolument pas, qu'il n'était qu'un pion dans son envie de vengeance vis-à-vis des Cullen.

L'Alaska ne devait être qu'une étape. James et Laurent, ses compagnons de longue date, ne faisaient qu'y passer quand, pour s'amuser un peu, ils s'en sont pris à une meute de vampires végétariens, les Denali.

En représailles, les Cullen ont tués James et des loups se sont occupés de Laurent. Victoria a réussi à s'échapper puis, a voulu faire en sorte qu'ils subissent la même douleur.

Son plan semblait parfait. Elle tente de se défendre, changer de tactique. « Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Edward n'est rien pour moi. Ce que tu as vu n'était que pour attirer ton attention. ».

Bella resserre sa main autour de son cou. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? Putain, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ».

Les mains de la rousse tentent, en vain, de desserrer son étreinte. « Relâches moi ! RELÂCHES MOI ! Que les Cullen aillent se faire foutre ! Qu'ils périssent. ». Ses yeux rouges sang déversent de grosses larmes de venin, tant elle est en panique. Chaque minute dans ce hangar la conduisent un peu plus vers la mort. Elle serait humaine que son cœur aurait surement déjà lâché.

La reine est tout contre elle maintenant. Son genou placé entre les jambes de sa victime alors que sa main lui maintient la tête, tenant fermement sa mâchoire inférieure. Elle baisse son regard doré, se mordant la lèvre en reluquant le corps soumis.

Bella a eu l'impression d'avoir le cœur arraché après avoir vu Edward embrasser cette fille. Pourtant Jasper et Carlisle l'avaient mis en garde. Son réveil est récent et Edward est bien trop jeune et instable pour être un partenaire idéal. Elle le savait mais…. En ces quelques mois, elle pensait avoir enfin une réelle raison de vivre, une excuse pour sourire sans véritable raison et d'avoir enfin, l'envie de rester sur Terre. Ce sentiment d'appartenance qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti en plusieurs centaines d'années et qui lui avait permis de se sacrifier pour éviter que Maria ne porte sa colère sur Jasper et les humains qu'elle avait sous sa protection.

Son esprit lui remontre les mains de Victoria qui se promènent sur le corps d'Edward et combien celui-ci semblait apprécier le geste.

Bella ne sait plus ce qu'elle ressent. Bien sûr, elle pourrait s'en aller mais l'idée que Jasper soit obligé de quitter sa famille pour la suivre n'est pas envisageable. Il semble avoir trouvé la paix auprès d'Alice. Puis, il y a aussi le fait qu'elle ne puisse laisser tomber, qu'une partie d'elle lui dise qu'il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Que l'étudiant qui l'a réveillée mérite qu'elle se batte pour lui.

Bella se penche un peu plus. Son souffle frais et sanglant parait brûlant contre la peau glacée de sa victime. « Ne soit pas si apeurée. Je ne peux pas te tuer maintenant… Il me faut des réponses. C'est comme si tu venais de gagner à la loterie. ».

C'est à ce moment que la peur pénètre véritablement Victoria. Une mort rapide aurait été la meilleure des options mais cette chance vient de partir en fumée. Elle essaie quand même de se justifier. Sa voix est douce et presque aguicheuse. « Je voulais juste m'en prendre aux Cullen. Mais, je ne savais pas qui tu étais, sinon jamais je n'aurais osé. ».

Le regard de Bella montre qu'elle mord à l'hameçon. « Vraiment ? ».

La main de Victoria n'a plus aucune résistance quand ses doigts frôlent le visage de Bella avant de suivre la courbe de son cou. « Plutôt que de vivre seule… Je me suis dit que je pouvais te rendre service, vivre à tes cotés et t'aider à reprendre la place qui convient à ton rang. Je voulais juste créer une certaine discorde entre vous. Que tu ne t'attaches pas à cet humain futile. ».

La jolie brune détourne son regard. « Ce que tu dis… Est-ce vrai ? Étaient-ce tes intentions ? Passer par Edward pour m'atteindre ? ». Elle se penche un peu plus et passe ses lèvres sur une goutte de sang restée en suspens sur la joue de sa captive. « Pas mal. Mais saches une chose… Bien que mon sang ne soit pas encore totalement purifié, je peux sentir aisément lorsqu'un vampire tente d'user de son pouvoir. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas. Ce qui va arriver, est tout à ta décharge. ».

Victoria baisse son regard, surprise par la douleur du pieu dans son estomac. Cela ne la tue pas, bien entendu, mais annonce déjà la couleur du programme qui va suivre.

**xoxo**

Edward parvient enfin à se lever. Le sang de Bella est magique. Ce dernier a tant de pouvoir que toutes les blessures portées contre lui ont disparues comme par enchantement et cette masse noire et gluante qu'il a eue tant de mal à vomir semble être du goudron… Bella _01_ – Cancer dû au Tabac _00_.

Une fois debout, il tapote ses poches à la recherche d'une cigarette. Son téléphone bipe. Un message d'Alice.

'_Bella ne se contrôle plus. Il faut que tu parviennes à la calmer avant qu'elle ne sorte du hangar.'._

Comme pour confirmer le sms, une série de hurlements se font entendre et font échos dans les ruelles désertes.

_Sérieusement ? Et je fais quoi, je la pose sur mon genou et lui claque la fesse ?_

Souriant car l'idée n'est pas si mauvaise, il appuie sur une des touches favorites et demande. « Jazz, c'est quoi cette connerie ? ».

Habituellement calme et fraternelle, la voix de son frère est distante et coléreuse. « J'aurais dû te tuer dans ton sommeil. Tu l'as fait souffrir et maintenant elle perd un peu plus de son humanité. ».

Edward soupire. Il a horreur de penser qu'elle est ainsi à cause de quelque chose qu'il aurait fait, que cela soit voulu ou non. Mais qui aurait pensé que Victoria détenait dans ses rangs un vampire doué d'empathie « Peut-être que tu aurais dû. Je n'avais aucun contrôle. Putain, tu te doutes que jamais je n'aurais touché la rouquine, même avec un bâton de 15 mètres. ». Il réprime un frisson en se souvenant de cette attirance irrépressible quand la vampire est apparue dans sa chambre.

Il ne faut pas moins d'une seconde pour que Jasper accepte son excuse. Après tout, connaissant Edward et son passé avec la tigresse sauvage qui ne cherche qu'à les tuer depuis la débâcle de leur mission de sauvetage des Denali, il était peu probable qu'il s'envoie en l'air avec elle juste après. « OK… OK. Je te crois. ».

Edward fait craquer les articulations de sa main avant de la porter à sa bouche pour retirer sa cigarette. « Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas de sa faute aussi ? Comment l'adorable et innocente Swan pourrait être celle qu'on peut blâmer, n'est ce pas ? ».

Il imagine clairement le visage contrit de son frère quand celui-ci répond. « Tout simplement parce qu'elle a dormi plus de cent ans. Elle n'est pas de ton époque Edward, ni même de ton monde. ».

Avançant de quelques pas, des hurlements se font encore entendre. « Ça ne marchera pas parce que personne n'y croit. ».

De l'autre côté du '_fil_', Jasper gronde avant de se reprendre. Son accent texan ressort tant il est contrarié. « Peux-tu vraiment nous blâmer pour cela ? Tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à qui que ce soit. Tu as prouvé à maintes reprises que tu n'es qu'un gamin incontrôlable. Je voulais te croire mais je devais être sûr. Je lui ai offert ma vie, il y a plus de 150 ans de cela et mon allégeance vis-à-vis des Cullen ne vaut rien par rapport à Bella. Alors arriveras-tu à comprendre pourquoi j'hésite à te confier celle qui a sacrifié une partie de son âme pour éviter que je me fasse massacrer par ma créatrice ? ».

'_Pschiiiit_'

La volute de fumée venant de la flaque de sang et de venin dans laquelle Edward a jeté sa cigarette semble le fasciner. Regrettant déjà son geste, il dit, l'exaspération teintant sa voix. « Je comprends. Je vais faire ce que je peux. ». Il coupe court à la conversation, sans attendre la réponse de son frère.

En moins d'une minute, le jeune homme se retrouve devant celle qui sème le trouble dans sa vie. Balançant une sorte de pieu en l'air, dont le vermillon sombre laisse impliqué que ce n'était pas sa couleur d'origine, elle fait mine de ne pas remarquer sa présence.

Bella est directe dans son approche. « Donc, tu n'étais qu'un pion dans son jeu, c'est ça ? ».

Edward allume une cigarette et sourit. « On peut dire ça. Mais je sais que tu t'es fait ta propre idée sur la question. ».

Il y a encore un certain mépris dans ses yeux quand elle lui répond. « Je ne sais quoi penser. Nous sommes des vampires, pas de vulgaires humains dans un roman à l'eau de rose. Impliquer un humain dans une vengeance futile est d'une bassesse abjecte. ».

Edward sourit, remarquant qu'elle lutte pour contrôler son aspect démoniaque. « Les vampires gardent une part d'humanité et certains traits restent aussi. Ils sont même exacerbés par la transformation. Vous aimez plus fort, tuez plus vite et vivez votre immortalité avec intensité. ». Il tire une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette. « Alice a eu une vision concernant Victoria et je n'avais plus aucune dose de sang sur moi. C'est pourquoi je suis parti plus tôt ce jour-là. Elle était déjà là quand je suis rentré, menaçant de tuer ma famille et de s'en prendre à toi. Puis, avant même qu'elle ne forme clairement son idée dans son esprit, elle s'est jetée sur moi et… Voilà où nous en sommes maintenant. Merde, Bella je tente de me persuader du fait que je suis déjà prêt à abandonner mon humanité pour toi… Toi ! Personne d'autre que toi ! ».

Son index est menaçant quand il la montre du doigt avant qu'il ne reprenne un certain calme en se passant la main dans ses cheveux humides. « Tu dois me croire. ». Son discours ne sert à rien et, il le sait rien qu'à la regarder. Ainsi, trempée du sang de ses victimes et de la démence du lieu, elle ressemble à un étrange mélange entre l'American psycho et Willy Wonka. Ce qui n'est pas encourageant. Peut être qu'elle penche plus du côté de Carrie, la reine du bal ou encore Rosalie, sa sœur un rien folle-maniaque à ses heures. Ce qui n'est franchement pas mieux.

Il marmonne. « De toutes les façons, les femmes de ma famille ont toujours eu un grain alors on peut dire que tu ne feras pas tache entre ma mère et mes sœurs. Pourquoi es tu là d'ailleurs ? ».

La vampire sourit. « Désolée. Je suis venue quand j'ai appris que les autres étaient bloqués à cause du temps. Difficile de croire qu'il y a un splendide soleil à Seattle alors qu'il pleut à torrent ici. ». Elle montre le hangar dans un geste nonchalant. « Puis, je me suis laissée un peu emportée. ».

Préférant ne pas s'appesantir sur le sujet, Edward soupire, ôtant un peu la tension qu'il y a entre eux. « Putain, n'en prends pas l'habitude, ok ? J'ai vraiment aucune envie de me marier avec ma mère ou une réplique de Rosalie. ». Les yeux dorés qui lui font face, s'écarquillent et il reste congelé sur place. « Heu… non… Hum... .Je veux dire… C'est une façon de parler. ». Les joues de Bella auraient pu prendre une teinte rosée avec tout le sang qu'elle a ingurgité.

Un mouvement furtif capte son attention. Il passe son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, la maintenant derrière lui, avant de réduire un de leurs adversaires au silence.

Edward essuie la lame de sa dague contre le vampire qu'il vient d'achever. Son regard, presque condescendant, fait le tour de la zone avant de tourner sa tête en direction de la femme venue le sauver ou se défouler, ça dépend d'où on se place. Mais cela lui permet vraiment une jolie passe pour changer de sujet. « Brr… Je vois que tu ne fais toujours pas dans le détail. Les containers sont recouverts du sang de tes victimes et tu te tiens là, comme si rien n'était. ». Bella croise les bras, s'attendant déjà à une nouvelle leçon de sa part. Il soulève son pied, sa semelle restant presque collée au sol par une matière visqueuse. « Argh, c'est horrible. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as tué tout le monde ? Comment vais-je faire pour récupérer ce que je suis venu chercher ? ».

Sans même un regard pour lui, elle saute sur une poutre afin d'atteindre l'étage supérieur. Un grand '_slash_' se fait entendre puis plus rien, avant qu'elle ne s'asseye en équilibre sur la poutre. Un autre vampire est passé de vie à trépas, apparemment. Comme un chat après un bon repas, Bella finit de se lécher les doigts, habitude qu'elle devrait perdre cette habitude, étant une vampire de haute lignée, mais c'est une part d'humanité qu'elle a gardé depuis toute petite. Son sourcil se lève quand Edward passe dans son champ de vision. Son sarcasme est évident quand elle demande. « Oh comme ça, tu as perdu quelque chose ? Ta petite amie, peut-être ? ».

Il tourne sa tête vélocement, encore empli de la puissance offerte par le venin et le sang de Bella. Tendant l'oreille, son ouïe surentraînée cherche encore un quelconque ennemi qui tenterait de les surprendre avant qu'il ne reprenne sa mission. « Mmm… Oui, on peut dire cela. Je dois récupérer son médaillon. Il appartenait à Carmen. ». Son regard émeraude fait tout pour éviter de se poser sur la jeune femme. Il n'y parvient pas et la regarde sauter du perchoir sur lequel elle était assise pour retomber gracieusement près de lui.

Sa main époussette sa tenue, comme s'il y avait encore quelque chose à sauver. Son jean, aussi noir que sa chemise était blanche, a subit le plus gros des dégâts. Des coupures dans le tissu dévoilent une grande partie de ses cuisses et sa chemise, encore trempée par la pluie et le mélange de sang et de venin, lui colle au corps comme une seconde peau. Edward ne peut s'empêcher de regarder, comme attiré par la flamme qu'elle représente. Le sourire qu'elle lui offre le ramène rapidement sur Terre. « Ça ne va pas être facile… Je l'ai éparpillée dans tout le hangar. ». Le bout de son escarpin écarte un cadavre qui lui barre la route et, tournant à peine sa tête par-dessus son épaule, elle soupire. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Allons-y ! ».

Edward la suit, encore confus et désorienté par ses propos mais aussi profondément excité par son charisme. Il sort une cigarette de sa poche intérieure et l'allume rapidement. Son esprit reste concentré sur ses gestes anodins afin qu'elle ne puisse lire en lui.

Durant plusieurs minutes silencieuses, la vampire ouvre la marche à l'intérieur du hangar, où les containers entreposés font comme un labyrinthe gigantesque. Le temps que le jeune homme récupère à l'extérieur, il semble que Bella a effectué un véritable carnage à l'intérieur. Personne n'a été gracié. Ils finissent par retrouver le médaillon, sur ce qui reste du corps de Victoria, empilé en une savante pyramide, au milieu du hangar.

_Au moins, elle ne l'a pas vraiment éparpillée..._

Sa cigarette penchée au bord de sa lèvre, Edward soupire, essuyant le médaillon ensanglanté avec sa manche. « Tsss… La jalousie nuit à ton côté artistique Bella. ».

Cette dernière pose ses mains sur ses hanches, clairement outrée. « Je ne suis pas jalouse. ». Son visage boudeur se tourne sur le côté. « Tu te donnes trop d'importance. Ne rêve pas. ».

Le couple avance encore un certain temps et avant qu'ils n'atteignent la porte de sortie, son téléphone se met à sonner. « Putain ! On ne me lâchera jamais ? ». Le jeune homme s'écarte un peu pour répondre. La femme qui l'accompagne se demande encore si ce petit objet est une bénédiction ou le contraire. Etre joignable tout le temps mais ne plus être libre… La voix surexcitée d'Alice jailli du mobile et Edward est obligé d'écarter son oreille. Il répond de manière monosyllabique afin de confirmer les visions de la vampire clairvoyante. C'est comme si elle était auprès d'eux. Son pouvoir est fort utile car sachant tout d'avance, elle s'occupe aisément des rapports écrits à transmettre aux Volturi. Ce qui est bien vu qu'il a une sainte horreur de la paperasse.

Son attention se porte ensuite sur Bella. La reine vampire, le dos tourné, semble envoyer de minuscules boules de feu dans l'air, comme des petites pichenettes. Celles-ci se dispersent dans le hangar et, petit à petit, des crépitements se font entendre.

Oublieux de sa conversation téléphonique, son doigt met un terme à son appel. Edward demande nerveusement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ».

Bella avance vers lui, féline et décidée. Son expression machiavélique est totalement opposée à son allure angélique. Ses yeux sont dorés, brillants par la lueur des flammes. « Je veux juste qu'il ne reste que des cendres. Enfin, qu'il n'y ai aucune preuve de notre passage… C'est pour la mission. ».

Le visage d'Edward reste figé, perplexe quant à ce comportement limite psychopathe. « Ouais, c'est ça… ». Sans même s'en rendre compte, ses pas l'écartent subrepticement de la jeune femme. _Instinct de survie_, diront certains.

Bella passe sa langue sur ses dents avant que sa bouche ne prenne un rictus plus sombre. « On dirait un petit lapin apeuré. Je ne vais pas te mordre, tu sais. À part si tu le souhaites. ». Remarquant qu'il ne bouge toujours pas, elle avance vers lui. « Tu connais mes réactions, pourquoi es-tu ainsi ce soir ? Pourquoi ne pas me sortir une de tes répliques acerbes ? ».

_Parce que tu n'es plus toi même et que cela me ferait presque flipper ?! _

Edward prend une longue inspiration et, attend de ressortir toute la fumée de tabac par son nez avant de réfléchir à ce qu'il peut se permettre de lui dire. Lui-même ne sait pourquoi il réagit comme cela.

_Est-ce qu'elle lui porte de véritables sentiments ? Et, Carlisle est-il sérieux quand il dit que Bella pourrait le considérer comme un égal s'il envisage de lui proposer de passer l'éternité à ses côtés ?_

Le jeune homme se passe une main lasse sur le front. Purée, Jasper va le découper en petits morceaux si c'est vraiment le cas. Mais, en même temps ce qu'elle a fait ce soir est vraiment terrifiant. « Je me disais juste que… Ce n'est pas toi… Tu sembles si… méchante et cruelle... Et, je sais que tu n'es pas…. Ça. ». Sa main montre l'amoncellement de corps dévorés par les flammes. Il balaie les cendres qui restent accrochées à ses vêtements. « Je ne sais comment réagir face à cette nouvelle facette de ta personnalité que je découvre. ». Son esprit mène une ferme bataille. Il ressent de la déception, en constatant qu'elle a cette part monstrueuse qui ne demande qu'à sortir de sa boite magique mais aussi, de la honte à l'idée qu'il puisse ainsi casser son image de déesse alors qu'elle est venue le secourir.

Bella se plante devant lui, ses mouvements si fluides et rapides qu'Edward lui rentre dedans quand il continue à avancer. Elle lève sa main et les bracelets-menottes argentés, souvenir de sa première rencontre avec le jeune homme, tintent à son poignet. Il tourne sa tête, refusant d'affronter son regard. « Edward, regarde-moi. ». Comme il s'obstine, elle le force et leurs yeux se croisent, la défiance qui les symbolise l'un et l'autre culmine, au point qu'il pourrait en jaillir des étincelles.

Une simple pensée de sa part et il pourrait être à sa merci mais non. Elle veut qu'il soit conscient et non conduit par son pouvoir de suggestion ou ses phéromones. « REGARDE-MOI ! _N'oublies jamais_ qui je suis, ni ce que je représente. Je suis une des premières vampires et bien que je sois dotée d'une grande bonté d'âme, _n'oublies pas _qu'une part de moi est plus méprisable que le diable en personne. Ne fais pas comme les autres, ne me hisse jamais sur un piédestal car ta déception serait d'autant plus grande. J'ai tué et je tuerais encore, que cela soit par envie, colère, amusement ou même jalousie. Il m'arrive d'être fatiguée, odieuse ou d'envie meurtrière. Et rien, je dis bien _RIEN_ ne m'empêchera d'agir à ma guise. ». Elle se tourne et fait les cent pas, se concentrant sur autre chose pour évacuer sa tension. « Généralement, je reste calme et posée car c'est ce que l'on attend de moi, comme tu le dis, Bella Swan n'est pas comme ça. Mais, n'oublies jamais que je ne suis pas que ça. Cette part de moi ressort de temps en temps et elle est loin d'être gentille. C'est un défaut et il te faudra apprendre à vivre avec. Ils ont voulu te faire du mal, Edward et je tuerai allègrement toute personne qui tentera à nouveau. ».

Edward comprend et intègre ses propos. Il est vrai qu'avec la vie qu'il mène, il oublie aisément que les membres de sa famille d'adoption sont avant tout des prédateurs, qu'ils domptent leurs pulsions afin de vivre à ses côtés et que les missions offertes par les Volturi permettent de relâcher une certaine pression. Alors que Bella fasse la même chose pour lui, offre une nouvelle approche de ses sentiments. Les vampires ont peut-être des super pouvoirs mais c'est une erreur fatale d'omettre qu'ils ne sont pas du côté des gentils. Peu leur importe le bien ou le mal tant qu'ils survivent.

Ses yeux plissés sont avides des courbes de la vampire et bien que le commun des mortels doit penser qu'il est dingue de penser une telle chose, Edward est flatté qu'elle soit si possessive. Il replace son téléphone dans sa poche avant de croiser les bras. Sa cigarette dodeline en même temps que les mots sortent de sa bouche. « Putain… Ce petit côté psychopathe te rend fucking sexy. ».

Elle reste interdite quelques instants. Étant réveillée depuis peu de temps, le contexte d'une attitude sexy reste encore une énigme dans son esprit du siècle dernier.

On lui dit souvent qu'elle est sublime, magnifique et tout un tas de synonymes plus grandioses les uns que les autres mais il n'y a qu'Edward qui se permet un tel langage. Jamais il ne fait preuve de subtilité, tant dans ses propos que dans sa conduite. Et encore moins dans sa façon de procurer du plaisir. Oubliant sa colère, elle sourit, machiavélique et entre dans son esprit. _« Prouves-le. »._

Levant sa main, Edward retire sa veste. Bella l'aide en passant son t-shirt au-dessus de sa tête, révélant son torse nu. Elle ne parvient à s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de ce corps parfait. En son temps, les hommes n'étaient pas aussi bien fait que lui. La malnutrition, la guerre, les maladies et le fait de mourir prématurément ne permettaient pas une maturité corporelle, comme c'est le cas maintenant. Emmett, Jasper et Carlisle sont développés d'une manière différente, l'un est un amas de muscles tandis que les autres sont plus longilignes. Edward, de par sa jeunesse, sa modernité et le fait qu'il soit encore humain a un savant mélange des trois. Un corps svelte, une peau aussi douce qu'une pêche, avec un velouté doré qui accentue ses muscles. Ses tétons un peu plus sombres sont déjà durcis par l'excitation et ne demandent qu'à être butinés.

Bella passe sa main glacée contre son estomac où chacun de ses huit abdominaux forment des carrés parfaitement saillants et symétriques. Ses doigts effleurent doucement le parcours créé par ses muscles, l'entraînant inexorablement le long du '_V'_ de son aine. Bien décidée à montrer qu'elle ne joue plus, sa main saisit le sexe déjà en érection au travers de son jeans.

Edward retient son souffle et son envie de la prendre violemment. Vu l'humeur assassine de la jeune femme, ce serait tenter le diable.

Il lui saisit la tête, l'obligeant à accepter un nouveau baiser. Sa main l'attire contre lui et d'un geste calculé, fait sauter les boutons nacrés de sa chemise avant de s'en prendre directement au premier sein que le tissu libère. Sa bouche la rejoint mais ne s'attarde pas. Edward descend le long de l'estomac couleur perle de la vampire, attiré par la promesse qui émane de son entrejambe. Il pince doucement le tissu et la réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Le corps de Bella se cambre et ondule en rythme avec lui. Bien que son sexe soit encore protégé par la matière, il est facile de deviner qu'elle est déjà prête pour lui. Humide et insatiable.

Edward respire, tout contre elle. « Putain, Bella. ».

Bella gronde, sa voix rauque par la colère et le désir. « Ça ne change rien. Je te déteste Edward. ». Ses hanches se pressent désespérément contre lui.

En moins de trois mouvements, il déchire du peu qu'il restait de son jeans. "J'aime cette idée.". La plaquant contre le mur métallique tout près d'eux, Edward lui soulève les jambes en agrippant sous ses genoux, la contraignant à les écarter alors qu'il se place entre ses cuisses. Alors qu'elle le presse, voulant rapidement le sentir en elle, le jeune homme s'appuie avec une extrême lenteur contre elle. Bella se mord la lèvre, anticipant déjà la chaleur et la friction qu'il va lui procurer.

Finissant par céder, Edward s'enfonce en elle, aussi profondément que possible et ils inspirent au même moment quand chaque centimètre de son membre la pénètre et force la jeune femme un peu plus contre le métal tiède composant la paroi.

Les paupières de Bella se ferment, elle réprime tant qu'elle peut un frisson. Malgré la tension et la colère entre eux, Edward exerce un calme olympien, ses coups de hanches sont langoureux, comme s'il avait tout le temps du monde devant lui ou qu'il souhaite lui prouver un quelconque sentiment au travers de ses gestes indolents. Mais, elle n'en a cure. Ses mains saisissent son dos et elle le supplie presque de la prendre plus fort, plus vite. Il ne fait que sourire, appréciant d'avoir la reine à sa merci, continuant ses ondulations contrôlées, à la recherche des points sensibles qui lui font toujours perdre le peu de domination qu'elle possède encore.

Sauf qu'étant déjà bien contrariée par tout ce qu'il y a entre eux, Bella ne veut rien de sentimental. Elle a un besoin de luxure à assouvir et ce n'est pas ce gamin qui va la contrarier. Reprenant l'expression qu'il emploie souvent, elle déclare un franc. « Putain, ne me cherche pas ! ». Prenant appui avec ses bras et à l'aide de sa force surhumaine, la vampire parvient à plaquer Edward sur le mur. La tôle, chauffée par l'incendie, vacille sous l'impact. Elle lui saute dessus, se repositionnant contre son membre tendu et s'appuyant contre les épaules musclées. Ses yeux dorés clament ceux d'Edward. Elle croise ses mains derrière sa tête, emmêlant ses doigts dans les mèches humides d'un bronze sombre, presque noir.

Cette fois, c'est elle qui maîtrise. Son rythme est aussi rapide et puissant qu'elle peut se le permettre, sans toutefois mettre en danger la vie de l'humain qu'elle enserre entre ses cuisses.

Malgré le brasier qui s'étend autour d'eux, leurs pensées ne sont tournées que l'un vers l'autre. La vampire essaie d'extirper la jalousie qui la mine encore. Edward reconnait que s'il doit mourir ce jour, la vue des seins sautillants de sa partenaire resteront son plus beau souvenir. Au bout de quelques minutes, il décide de reprendre la main, inversant une nouvelle fois leur position. Contrairement à elle, il n'hésite pas à la projeter contre la paroi.

La tôle ondulée du mur sur lequel Bella est appuyée, ploie à mesure que le couple mène son combat acharné. Les ongles de la vampire crissent sur le métal alors qu'elle ondule ses hanches violemment contre Edward, fournissant en plus des savoureux va-et-vient qu'il lui administre, un frottement de son clitoris contre son bassin. Une série de jurons s'échappe de la bouche d'Edward pendant que ses mains agrippent encore plus les hanches de Bella, l'attirant contre lui afin d'être davantage en elle.

Les bras de Bella encerclent les épaules de son partenaire. Elle est si proche de l'orgasme que cette sensation serait presque palpable. Ses paupières se soulèvent et le reflet des flammes rendent ses pupilles diaboliquement flamboyantes. Il ne reste que peu de temps avant que le hangar ne menace de s'écrouler et cela ajoute un peu plus d'urgence à leur rapport farouche.

Doté d'une nouvelle vigueur, Edward la pousse, encore et encore, dans le mur, provoquant une nouvelle indentation dans la tôle. Une humaine serait surement victime de multiples fractures en subissant une telle brutalité mais Bella l'accepte avec délice. Ses ongles laissent huit traînées sanglantes sur les omoplates de celui qui veut lui démontrer qu'il ne veut pas être qu'un de ses fidèles soldats.

Ses paupières sont closes au moment où elle atteint son orgasme. Ses crocs, par pur réflexe, apparaissent et mordent Edward directement à hauteur d'une de ses artères carotides. La douleur et le plaisir qui exultent de ce geste ainsi que les spasmes provoqués par son sexe font que le jeune homme jouit intensément en elle. Une nouvelle série de jurons sortent de sa bouche et il faut plus d'une minute avant qu'il ne réalise où et pourquoi il se trouve dans un hangar en flammes. « Fuck ! ».

Tenant toujours la jeune femme dans ses bras, il inverse leurs positions et glisse doucement le long du mur galvanisé. La vampire reste la tête posée contre lui, si immobile, qu'Edward pourrait croire qu'elle est endormie. Bien que le sexe d'Edward soit en train de perdre la dureté de son érection, elle ne bouge pas et le garde en elle, écoutant les battements tumultueux du cœur de son partenaire.

Profitant de ce moment de paix, Edward tend son bras vers la poche de sa veste et en retire son paquet de clopes. Il grimace quand il réalise qu'il n'en reste plus qu'une et la porte avidement à sa bouche. Retrouver son briquet est une autre paire de manche, surtout sans contrarier la vampire centenaire qui se repose au creux de ses bras. Sa main tâtonne ses vêtements sans trouver trace du petit carré argenté. « Merde. ».

Bella, amusée par la situation, rit doucement. « C'est dingue de ne pas trouver de feu dans un immeuble en flammes, non ? ». Ses doigts claquent et le bout de la cigarette s'allume en crépitant.

Il marmonne avant de prendre une grande bouffée. « Fous-toi de moi… ». Il profite de cette intimité pour tracer, du bout de son doigt, les arabesques calligraphiées sur la peau de Bella.

Elle finit par se relever et ils enfilent leurs vêtements sans se presser. Des sirènes se font entendre au loin, leur faisant comprendre que l'entracte est terminé, maintenant que l'incendie est visible de l'extérieur.

Une poutre en flamme s'abat auprès d'eux, mais aucun ne bronche. Bella regarde autour d'elle, suspicieuse et son visage se renferme, se souvenant pourquoi et à cause de qui, elle était en colère. Lui adressant à peine un dernier regard, elle se dirige vers la porte de sortie. « Cela ne change rien entre nous. Je pars devant. À charge de revanche, Cullen. ».

Edward sourit, enfilant sa veste en cuir et répond, bien que la pièce soit déjà vide. « Bla bla bla. Quand tu veux princesse. ».

Une fois dehors, il jette son mégot de cigarette dans une flaque d'eau et fait mine de battre l'air afin de retirer l'odeur de fumée qui le poursuit. Avançant vers le 4x4 noir d'Emmett, Edward sait qu'il aura encore à supporter les gamineries de ce dernier au sujet des effluves de tabac qui persisteront dans l'habitacle. Mais, il s'en fout carrément. Même une journée de shopping avec Alice parait facile si on la compare avec sa relation sulfureuse avec la dernière reine des vampires.

**xoxo**

_**À bientôt.**_

_**:3**_


End file.
